sword_of_the_stars_the_pitfandomcom-20200214-history
Status Effects
The Pit is fraught with various monsters and machines hellbent on putting an end to your tiny little life, but they are not the only things working against you. Radioactive fallout, disgarded mines, billowing clouds of noxious gasses... the pit and its denizens have a wide array of status effects that can hinder the player. Effects you face will be displayed in the bottom left of your HUD. Fear not though, hidden in that next salvageable locker or med bay might just be a cure, or perhaps you will take it upon yourself to make one. Most status effects have varying levels of intensity. The higher these levels, the more potent (and possibly deadly) the ailment is. This takes the form of inhibiting the player's stats, inflicting various other status effects on top of the original, or in some cases instant death. Resistances to the common forms of status effects (poison, disease, and radiation poisoning) is based on your might stat. Most status effects cause loss of HP or temporary loss of stat points. When the status effect has been removed, all the stat points are restored, but if one of the stats reaches zero, you die. Thus it can be quite dangerous to have high-level temporary status effects, or several stacked together. Berserk Player characters afflicted with berserk cannot be controlled and will run around attacking anything that can normally be targeted, be it enemies or furniture. Berserk enemies will behave similarly, but their smaller sight cone will frequently deprive them of valid targets. If attempting to use this status effect offensively (e.g. Cyber Scrambler), you must ensure that the targeted enemy has other valid targets in front of them. This status effect is normally inflicted by Ravenous Zuulings. Blind Blinded characters can still see a dim outline of walls and furniture, but they cannot see enemies, traps, or any items dropped on the ground. Auto attacks are not possible when blinded, but targeted attacks can still be made. If you manage to hit an enemy while blinded, it is possible to track their movement by watching the floating damage indicators. This status effect is normally inflicted by War Bots. Choked Strangler type enemies (Strangler, Utukku, and Swamp Creature) can throw bolas at range that will choke the player. Choking characters will suffer 8 damage on the first turn, and 1 less damage per subsequent turn. This status effect can be resisted with higher strength. Confusion Confused characters may choose to move in random directions, or shoot at random targets whenever you issue an attack or movement command (including turning). Passing turns, reloading weapons, or using inventory items is not affected by confusion however. This status effect is normally afflicted by Hopkinites. A higher brain stat will help resist confusion. Dimmed Retriever enemies ( Retrieve, Specimen Taker, and Collector) can release a cloud of smoke in a AoE around their location. Players inside this AoE suffer reduced line of sight as long as they remain within the smoke. Disease The bane to many in early game, disease is a status effect that just won't let go. You will slowly fight a disease one infected, but you may fail causing your ailment to worsen. Disease comes in multiple stages (Five in total) each more threatening then the last. These causemultiple side effects such as temporary might and finesse loss, blindness, dizziness, unconsciousness until it finally kills you (at level five). While there are items directly made to combat disease, in a pinch standard med kits are able to fight one level of disease. Dizzy Hinders movement. Grabbed Not a standard status effect, but one that gets displayed on your HUD. Some enemies will choose to grapple with you, rending you unable to move. Having higher might increases your chance to avoid this. Paralyzed Cannot move or act. Inflicted by Little Green Man. Poison Poison causes damage per turn equal to the level of the poison. Depending on the afflicted character's might stat, poison levels can worsen, stay the same, or fade away naturally. Prolong exposure to high level poison can significantly reduce a characters stats. Radiation The radiation counter is located on the character screen you can pull up from your HUD. By default, this number sits at a healthy zero. Standing around in radioactive fallout or getting a nasty shot of radiation from some of the creatures within The Pit will cause this number to rise. Much like poison and disease, high levels of radiation have a noticeable but temporary effect on all stats. Irradiation is reduced automatically with time, or instantly by radiation patches. There are also some foods that help reduce radiation. Starving Hunger, perhaps the most tireless of enemies you face within The Pit. While being hungry doesn't kill you at first, it certainly lets you know you are on your last legs. You will begin to lose finesse at first, then become stunned. If you are unable to eat shortly after this point, you will die. Stunned When stunned your skills are drasticly reduced (50%) causing your skills to in turn weaken. In this state you are also denied your free movement action during combat by way of the speed decreased debuff. Unconscious Typically inflicted by Crazed Surgeons or Corrupted Doctors, this status effect is a combination of blindness and paralysis. The duration is usually quite short.